fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Minigames (FNaF4)
Minigames reappear as a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the player does not need to die in order to play them. Instead, the player can play a minigame at the end or beginning of each night. Fun with Plushtrap/Balloon Boy = After each night (Nights before Night 5 only), the player is allowed to play "Fun with Plushtrap", a minigame in which the player flashes their flashlight at Plushtrap to stop him as he runs back and forth towards them in a dark hallway. The goal of the minigame is to stop Plushtrap on the "X" on the ground right in front of the player. If the player succeeds, they are rewarded with being 2 hours ahead on the next night. If the player fails to stop him after he reaches the "X", they will be attacked resulting in a scare but running out of time results in a "Too Bad" message, not containing a jumpscare. It should also be noted that, as the week goes on, the time to complete the game decreases, starting with 90 seconds after Night 2 and ending with 30 seconds after Night 4. "Fun with Balloon Boy" is an alternate game added to both editions, and is considered canon. It is slightly different, such as Nightmare Balloon Boy's speed, and the timer. Upon completing Night 6, Fun with Plushtrap and "Fun with Balloon Boy" is unlocked in the Extra menu to be played at the player's leisure. Trivia *''Fun with Plushtrap'' is the only mini-game in the entire series in a 3D environment. **It's also the only minigame that affects how the next night plays out, depending on how well the player does in the game. *Fun with Plushtrap is one of only two minigames which are also present in the mobile version of the game, the other being the Night 6 minigame. *In the Halloween version of the game, the Fun with Balloon Boy game was added, which acts completely the same, however, Plushtrap is replaced by Nightmare BB, who will approach faster. This version will grant an hour bonus on Nightmare and Challenge mode, while Fun with Plushtrap will not. *The player will still get a bloody screen if the game timer runs out even though the player did not get a jumpscare. |-| Nights= Pre-Night 1 The minigame opens up with "5 days until the party," and a scene appears with a small Fredbear plush. The plush will then say "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." After the enter key is pressed, the Crying Child will be in a room with plushies (one of which had its head torn off). If one were to approach the plushies,he says "these are my friends". One must keep banging on the door to advance. When the child succeeds, he will lay down in tears, as the Fredbear plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 1 The minigame opens up with "4 days until the party." This is the same as the minigame before Night 1, but this time, the player can explore the house. Each time the Child enters a room, the Fredbear plush will appear to follow him around. But to succeed the minigame, one must walk over to the TV. As of this, someone with a Foxy mask will scare the child. Like the first minigame, the plush will say "Tomorrow is another day". Night 2 The minigame opens up with "3 days until the party." The Fredbear plush's opening statements are "'' He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit."On this minigame, the Child is in the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The player appears to have been left behind at the establishment and is told that they must get help. Upon heading right, the Child will be located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush will then instruct the Child, by saying "''It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" If the player heads left, they can see shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush will say "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." If the Child advances further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit will block the other end of the room, prompting the child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point a message will appear stating "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 The minigame opens up with "2 days before the party." At the beginning of this of the minigame, the Fredbear plush talks to the Child, saying "He hates you. You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry." This minigame is the same as the one at the end of Night 2, but this time, the Child will be able to get out of the establishment. After exiting the restaurant, the player has the ability to interact with several other children on the way back to their house. Right outside the establishment is a child holding what seems to be Plushtrap. If talked to, the child asks "Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." If the player walks down further, they can talk to a girl wearing an orange dress. When talked to, she will allude to darker things, by saying "You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" If the player walks down even further, they can also talk to a boy wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, laughing on the sidewalk. When talked to, he will taunt the Child, asking "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you! Stop being such a baby!" If the player walks left, and then upwards, they can interact with another girl wearing a purple shirt, in a playground. When talked to, she will ask "Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" As the player walks left, they can meet a boy holding a pink balloon. When talked to, he will ask "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Haha!" When the child finally reaches home, he is scared once again by the person with the Foxy mask. After being scared, the message "Tomorrow is another day." will appear. On this minigame, an ad/cartoon of "Fredbear & Friends", dated 1983, can be seen on the TV screen after pressing enter on it. Night 4 The minigame opens with "1 day until the party.", and starts with a scene of the child locked in a spare parts room of the FNaF 4 restaurant. The room is a square room with a door at the bottom right, a headless spring-lock suit to the left of the door, and a table with an endoskeleton skull to the left and an endoskeleton hand to the right. There are two shelves above them, the lower shelf has a costume-arm to the right, Fredbear's head in the left and an endoskeleton torso in the middle, the upper shelf has Spring Bonnie's head to the right and an endoskeleton skull/human skull to the left. As the child cries, he cries "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out...." as the screen fades to black. Night 5 This minigame starts off with "0 days until the party." It opens with a scene of the crying child, surrounded by 4 older kids wearing masks of the original 4 animatronics. One of the older kids says "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" The brother (as he speaks in grey text) replies "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" The child cries "No, please!". The brother says "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" The four older children lift the crying child up and carry his flailing body throughout the restaurant, as he cries "No, I don't want to go!". The brother teases him, "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" The kids approach what appears to be Fredbear and Springtrap singing on stage, and the brother taunts the crying child further, saying "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One.... two....." They lift the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while, until Fredbear bites down and crushes the child's skull and upper torso. The older kids stop laughing, and the screen fades to black. Night 6 The scene begins with the crying child in a black room, a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him, representing the Child in a coma. The unseen Brother says "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry." What's assumed to be Fredbear states "You're broken. We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here." All four original animatronics fade away with each sentence, leaving only plush Fredbear. The text goes on to say "I will put you back together." He, too, fades. The child stays for a while, and then fades away as well as a very faint flatline can be heard in the background. Halloween Edition The minigames add a slight twist in the Halloween version, with halloween decorations such as black, brown and orange-colored balloons, spider webs, bats and ghosts. Trivia *The night minigames are absent in the mobile version, likely due to file size limitations. **The only exception is the Night 6 minigame, which is viewable on the mobile version. *The Night 4, 5 and 6 minigames are the only minigames in the series where the player cannot interact with anything besides the text. *The Foxy plush having its head torn off may foreshadow the fate of the child after the Night 5 Minigame, having his head crushed by Fredbear. **Though it may represent the child starting to hate Foxy due to his older brother scaring him using a Foxy mask. ***It is also possible that the Foxy mask the brother uses actually is the head from the Foxy plush, which would explain why it is missing from the plush. *It is likely the Laughing Kid is the Freddy Bully, due to the sprites looking similar. This likely means that he is the youngest, as he is grouped in with the other children. He is also the least agressive towards the Child. *At the end of the Night 6 minigame, what sounds like a heart monitor flat-lining can be heard, signifying that the protagonist could have died. *Oddly, the Fredbear plushie never appears within the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 location. It is unknown if this is relevant or simply an error. *In the game's files, there appears to be a file with the word "Chapter". **It is unknown what this means, although it could simply mean that each night represents a chapter. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Minigames